


他日葬我于群星

by Msanholic



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Old Married Couple
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 16:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19066426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Msanholic/pseuds/Msanholic
Summary: 直到死亡……即便死亡将我们分离。





	他日葬我于群星

*以防您没看到warnings, 这里是又一次主要角色死亡预警。

 

柯克的中年慢慢接近尾声之后，斯波克对他的身体状况逐渐变得过度小心。在他们同居生活的每一个早晨，柯克醒来之后看到的第一件事必定是拿着三录仪帮他测血糖量血压的瓦肯人。柯克通常止步于笑着旁观他的忙碌，偶尔评论一句“Bones肯定会为你骄傲”，直到有天他再也忍不住，“你知道人类的平均寿命比瓦肯人短八十年吧？”

 

斯波克的站姿变得比他习惯的更僵硬，“我看不出询问一个你我都知道我知道答案的问题有何必要。”“它给我带来情感上的确定性？”斯波克看着他，“我不认为你在说实话，舰长。”“好吧，你说对了。我只是想，你知道，确保你不要对一些年龄增长而引起的自然生理现象太小题大做。”“关注我连接伴侣的健康状态很难说是小题大做。”

 

柯克叹了口气，抓住了斯波克的手臂，“就算我始终保持最理想的健康状态呢？斯波克, 我们讨论过这个。”“你是对的，”斯波克把手臂抽出来，“我们没有必要继续讨论一个已经有结论的问题。”“和结论无关，科学官先生，这事关我们的生活。”斯波克挑起眉毛的方式他已经了然于胸，不过柯克还是忍不住对此回应一个微笑。

 

“很好。那么关于’我们的生活’，你有什么信息要和我分享吗？”“我知道这对你来说很困难，但是请听我说，我一定会死在你之前。”“就像我说的，我们已有结论。”“的确，可我不认为我们就此达成了共识。”“请直接告诉我你想说什么，吉姆。”“我希望在我死后，你能试着接受一位新的链接伴侣。我并非不尊重你的感情、也无意逼迫你，斯波克，只是你拥有的时间还长，如果在痛苦中度过就更长了。”“我不认为在你活着的时候谈论这个问题符合逻辑。”“心碎也不符合逻辑，但是人们、无论是人类还是瓦肯人，仍然会感到心碎。”

 

“并无必要以这一隐含的指控来冒犯我。”“斯波克，你很清楚它不是冒犯。”“它更加不是事实。”柯克压下一声叹息，“我只想说当那一天来临的时候，你也许能——”斯波克打断他，语气相当不容置疑，“答案是不，我不会。并且我希望我们不会再次把时间浪费在讨论这件事上。”“人们会说逃避问题是不合逻辑的。”“那么很显然逻辑不能成为一切的答案。”

 

柯克很惊讶，“什么是逻辑都不能解答的呢，斯波克？”斯波克没有对上他的目光，从他床边站起身，“我去做早餐。”“那可真是非常不瓦肯的行为。”知道他听得到，柯克在他身后小声嘟囔。“然而我的确和一个人类共同生活，不是吗？”柯克为这句话而微笑，在他们的链接中传递出一阵不加掩饰的喜爱。

 

但是斯波克从未想过他们的时间会这么短。他不去想，因为担忧尚未发生的事毫无意义，也因为那个念头总是使他感到疼痛。人类是怎么能承受这么多情感而不丧志理智的？他曾经这样问过他的链接伴侣。吉姆想了想，然后以他罕见的温柔语气回答，情感界定了我们，斯波克，与他人的联系界定了我们，如果没有它们我们才会发疯。

 

斯波克不理解，他从未依赖与他人的联系来界定自己。直到他在外交任务的中途忽然眼前发黑，脑海中的链接被扯到无限远，疼痛尖锐得使他眩晕，他在恐惧和忧虑中试图思考，直到黑暗降临阻断了一切，近乎令人感激。

 

过去数十年间，他渐渐学会依赖自己的人类血统来感受。在人类占据多数的星际联邦这是必要的让步，而企业号的船员们，以他们的舰长为首，同样在这项事宜上助益良多。他试图表现得像一个无可争议的瓦肯人，但是最亲近的那些人必然知道，他几乎能像他们那样理解情感。

 

后悔毫无益处，然而斯波克仍然发觉自己在后悔。他不后悔拥有感情，无论那一选择使他变得多么“不瓦肯”，他后悔的唯有自己的缺席。也许他能——他本该在那儿拯救吉姆，尽他作为大副和链接伴侣的职责，就像在过去那些五年任务中他曾无数次成功做到的那样。

 

但是只需要一次失败。只需要一次失败，世界的根基轰然倒塌，斯波克身体躺在生物床上，精神则从悬崖边往下坠落。先天赋有的理智早已离他而去，而后天习得的情感还迟迟不肯放过他。

 

他现在明白情感是如何界定人了，他终于能够给吉姆一个答案，斯波克残酷地想，是爱，爱是逻辑无法解答的。他再次听到麦考伊医生的声音，它是狂喜，是悲痛，是打破规则，是绝望中的机遇，是辉煌的胜利，是虽败犹荣*。他发现医生没有提到过，它同样是震惊，是痛悔，是心有不甘，更是不合逻辑的希望。

 

斯波克从病床上坐起来，用7.3分钟解除了生物舱的警报装置。接着他听到匆忙的脚步声，麦考伊挡在病房门口，满脸疲惫，“你觉得你要去哪儿，斯波克？”“医生。我目前身体已经完全健康，因而不认为需要继续占用医疗资源。”麦考伊瞪大了眼睛，眼眶的红肿越发明显，“真的吗？医疗资源？我不敢相信你现在就在考虑这个！”

 

“你希望我说什么，医生？我正和每个普通人类一样、因为失去伴侣而悲痛？”这是柯克式的措辞，斯波克的大脑提醒他。而他的心脏只是一阵绞痛。“如果你到现在还敢说瓦肯人不会有感觉，我发誓，斯波克——”“我无意否认。正如舰长曾经指出的，心碎不合逻辑，但是无论人类还是瓦肯人仍然感到心碎。”

 

在麦考伊行动之前斯波克就认出了那个突然软化的表情、那道比起怜悯更接近于慈悲的目光，他后退一步，而医生前进了一步，抬起双臂，不容置疑地抱住他。

 

斯波克从不拥抱——或者说除了对吉姆和阿曼达妥协之外他不拥抱任何人。麦考伊理解这一点，正如斯波克理解他医者的本能和照料人的需要。斯波克本可以抽身离开，但无论如何，他笨拙地抬起手在医生后背拍了拍，仍然感到一阵古怪的慰藉。

 

“我们有个悼念仪式，”麦考伊宣布，没让这个拥抱延续得太长，“私下的，就舰桥上那些人。你知道，你至少不必一个人心碎。”斯波克认真考虑了几秒钟，这听起来似乎可行，也许事先加固精神屏障能阻止他受到过度情绪冲击……然而无可辩驳的事实是，所有人的到场必定会让吉姆的缺席更加醒目。

 

“我恐怕无法参加，麦考伊医生。但是仍然感谢你的邀请。”斯波克及时加上后面一句，恍惚间再次领会到他被人类改变了多少。麦考伊有些失望，却没有表现出意外。“拿着这个，万一你改变了主意。”他抽出一张小小的纸片，典雅的花体字印着悼念会的时间和地址，斯波克接过来，注意到它将于明晚在停泊航空港接受修理的企业号上举行。“很合适，不是吗？舰队那帮官僚还算有点人性。”麦考伊清了清嗓子，“我得走了，你简直没法想象船上有多少人需要联系心理干预，在吉姆……之后。”

 

医生草草冲他点了点头，在斯波克的注视中拖沓地走向门边，却在门口转过身，低声说，“我与你同悲。”“吉姆没有死。”他本想说谢谢，但是医生值得听到真相。麦考伊的同情是又一副难以承受的重担，“斯波克，你就和我一样清楚地知道发生了什么。”“你没有在那艘船上，”斯波克纠正，“当舰长失踪时你我都不在他身边。”

 

他无意谴责，而麦考伊显然误会了，像暴风一样走向他，“你以为我不希望在他身边吗？你以为我不是每晚都在后悔，只恨没有登上那艘船、没能够阻止他去那个该死的甲板？”“后悔于事无补，医生。”“至少我能承认他的死，是不是？”“我不明白你为何执意承认一件错误的事。”“看在老天的份上，斯波克，我没想到在所有人当中 **你** 会是心理问题最严重的。”

 

“你错了。我不知道他在哪里，但我的确知道我们的链接尚未断裂。”“他消失在 **太空** 中，斯波克。你是个科学官，你很清楚人类不可能从那种情形中活下来。”“我很清楚那一点。”“那为什么……”医生明白了他未说出口的，沮丧地微笑着，“我以为相信不可能的事情是人类的专长。”“那并非不可能，”斯波克坚持，“舰长的失踪必然有合理解释。”

 

麦考伊拍拍他的肩膀，“Well, 鉴于你听起来还没有疯，我就暂时不给你推荐精神科医师了。但是斯波克，至少去找个瓦肯的治疗师来看看你的链接。我认识几位在地球任职的，如果你需要推荐。”“吉姆和我的链接不需要治疗，医生，它只是被距离削弱了，我的精神屏障足以解决这一问题。”“你指望我相信你会屏蔽它吗？”

 

“我指望你能明白你现在的职责在别处，正如你刚才提到的，有许多船员需要联系心理干预。”“ **你** 也是我的船员，斯波克。”“我——我感激你的提议，医生，尽管它是没有必要的。”“你不觉得应该由有行医执照的人来告诉你是否必要吗？”“请容我提醒一句，你并不是心理学家。”“我不是，可我认识你足够久了，知道你什么时候不对劲。”

 

“‘不对劲’是一个过于宽泛的描述。”“那‘心碎’怎么样？”“就像人类常说的，它也会过去。”“看在老天的份上斯波克，”麦考伊没有捂住脸，但是他看起来很想这么做，“吉姆才是那个擅长和你谈话的人，这档口我对付不了你的固执。”“那就不要。”斯波克为他打开医疗室的门。麦考伊对他怒目而视，但疲惫和哀痛联手摧毁了这一表情本该具有的威力。“你迟早要把我气出心脏病。”

 

 

约翰哈里曼舰长在事故之后半个月找到他，喋喋不休地诉说他的懊悔与内疚，一边痛哭一边拼命道歉。斯波克忍受着，直到他的精神屏障为悲伤的共鸣冲击，最终摇摇欲坠。“你不该选择向一个瓦肯人倾诉情感，哈里曼舰长。”“我、呃，事实上准备辞职。无论如何整个舰队都会记得我是那个让柯克上将在企业号丧生的人。”“回答我一个问题，你认为吉姆是如何成为像他那样的舰长的？”

 

“他机智、无畏、为了做正确的事从来不怕打破规矩。我在说什么呢，我不可能比你了解得更多。”“他也犯错误。但是把詹姆斯柯克和其他人区分开来的是，他每次都能从错误中重新开始，并最终取得胜利。现在，哈里曼先生，你是想让他的牺牲毫无价值，还是想用你今后的所作所为来纪念他？”

 

“我、我不认为自己是当舰长的材料，斯波克大使。”“你诚然十分缺乏经验，”斯波克承认，“但是如果就此放弃，你将会永远缺乏经验。”“可要是我继续指挥那艘船，只会害死更多的人。”“你同时也拯救了四十七条生命，不要忘了。”“我宁可没有——”“那不是一个星联舰长该说的话。”斯波克严厉地指出。“对不起。只是如果柯克上将坐在我的位置上，他一定会做得比我好得多。”

 

“他会。”哄骗他不是斯波克的职责，而且愧疚能带这位骄傲的年轻人走得更远。斯波克在吉姆成为舰长时才认识他，但他之前亦有所耳闻，哪怕早在哈里曼的年纪吉姆就已经是一位极其出色的中校。这也就意味着——“我假设星际舰队里已经有人在质疑你的晋升渠道。”哈里曼的脸腾地红了，“我不是，”斯波克挑起一边眉毛，他终于发现对瓦肯人撒谎是个蠢主意，“我，呃，的确受到了一些来自父辈的帮助。请相信我，大使，如果我早知道会发生这种意外，宁愿死也不会接受升迁。”

 

“我相信你，”斯波克简短地说，“但是发生的事情已经发生了，毁掉自己的前途或者生命都无法改变它。”“我明白，我只是……非常抱歉。有什么是我能做的吗，大使？”斯波克看着他，看到了过于稚嫩、情绪化、甚至满脸泪痕。可与此同时，不是每个人都会有勇气直面自己轻率行为的恶果，更不用提登门拜访受害者的链接伴侣。“不要放弃。它看似是最容易的选项，然而过一段时间你会更加后悔。”教导他同样不是斯波克的职责，但是吉姆会希望这个人不被一次错误毁掉。

 

“每一位成功的星联舰长都有他们自己的柜中骷髅，他们成为出色的舰长不是因为含着金汤匙出生，而是因为任何艰难痛苦都不能使他们停下。如果你还记得加入星际学院的目的，哈里曼舰长，不要允许自己停下。”良久沉默之后，他在那张仍然稚嫩的脸上看到决心，“我不会，大使。”

 

 

2371年，皮卡德在时汇见到和“死去”时年纪相仿的柯克，他和斯波克并肩站在企业号的舰桥上，船员们跟随在身后，无尽的未知在前方闪耀。皮卡德望着浩瀚星空，有那么短暂的一瞬间甚至不忍再次将宇宙的重担强加给他。他想让柯克留下。

 

但是如果他读到的历史书不是完全的谎言，柯克的希望不会是永远活在幻境里。何况还有人在等他。

 

柯克出人意料地对一切接受良好。他用舰长室里的复制机做咖啡，口感让皮卡德怀疑近八十年来复制机技术有相当的退步。他从未见过这样的柯克，这位传奇舰长的全息影像总是充满权威和说服力，在他身上浓缩了星联引以为傲的一切。而现在呢，他脚步轻快，笑容满面，像个不会老去的少年。

 

“我们飞了多久？说实话我不记得了，五年，十年？每一天都是新的。”

 

“已经过去了 **七十八** 年？”这是柯克的微笑第一次暗淡下去，“老天，斯波克会恨死我。要是我早知道出去的办法——”

 

与柯克合作是件非常容易的事：他是二十三世纪里星联最理想的舰长，敏锐、果敢，不惮于跨越一两条灰色的界线，一切亲力亲为，袖子里总有新招。皮卡德自知是二十四世纪所要求的舰长，但是柯克让他对那个年代充满了好奇。

 

这也就是为什么他的死那么令人遗憾。

 

“告诉他我爱他，好吗？”柯克的眼睛逐渐失去焦点，欣慰的笑容还不及从脸上褪去。他不是皮卡德埋葬的第一个英雄，很可能也不会是最后一个。但是皮卡德仍然长久地为他哀悼。

 

 

所有人都以为那天发生在皮卡德舰长身上最可怖的事无非柯克的死。但是就他自己而言，目睹一个传奇的陨落固然使人哀恸，最难的还是目睹一个瓦肯人的痛苦。他们在半英里远的地方停住，他问斯波克大使需要什么，对方的回答是“隐私。”皮卡德在远处等待着，太阳落山了，斯波克仍然跪在那里，他的手放在一块充作墓碑的岩石上，像一个无法完成的精神融合。

 

然后斯波克走向他，皮卡德第一次发觉他的步态像个老人。“吉姆说过他死时会孤身一人，谢谢你，皮卡德舰长，没有让这句话成真。”“我本应救下他。我们认识才几个小时，我已经希望能称他为朋友。”“如果我还能说自己了解吉姆，他也会称你为朋友。”“他是个相当了不起的人，一个传奇，我不能想象——”哪怕是星联舰长的坚毅也有其限度，皮卡德终于说不出话。

 

“哈里曼舰长曾因为相同的事坐在我对面哭了两个小时，我期望你能有所不同，皮卡德舰长。”他不知道是血统、经历还是钢铁般的神经让斯波克维持这种程度的镇静。“让-卢克，”他说，满意于自己的声音最终平静，“叫我让-卢克。”“你无须自责，让-卢克。我想柯克舰长一直都知道他的生命将会如何结束。”但是他的生命不该如此仓促地结束。这句话悬在空气里，谁都没有说出口。

 

 

“生日快乐，斯波克。”

 

“我还没来得及祝贺你当上大使呢——干得漂亮，斯波克——他们说第一个任务会让你远离地球好一阵子，所以我要第一个祝你好运，并且告诉你——”

 

“我想念你，老朋友。”

 

就像一个世纪过去之后，他仍然想念吉姆。瓦肯人的头脑是道苦涩的诅咒，他仍然清楚记得吉姆的样子，他醇厚的嗓音足以说服宇宙间最固执的生物，双眸在微笑时是如何点亮星辰。

 

“我总是想着我们会一道从星联离开，任凭生命带我们驶入退休时光。”

 

“我看着那些新来的学员，忍不住会想：真的已经过去那么久了吗？我们两个年纪轻轻踏上企业号，不就是昨天的事吗？”

 

“我知道你会怎么说，‘现在是他们的时代了，吉姆’。”

 

“但是我在想啊……”

 

“谁说我们不能再飞一轮呢？”

 

斯波克追着尼禄的船穿过虫洞，吉姆留下的最后一件东西跟随着他，不起眼的吊坠静静躺在控制台上，由一道球形力场坚实地包裹着。

 

吉姆会高兴的，他并未在痛苦中度过漫漫余生。缅怀与惋惜从未停歇，愧疚与悔恨亦如影随形。但是最终他学会了想起吉姆而不感到心碎，因为吉姆曾使他完整，即便在他离开之后。

 

“你曾说过成为一名星舰舰长是我最初、也是最好的使命。如果真是这样，你的使命就是与我并肩前行。”

 

“如果这个宇宙当真有什么逻辑，有朝一日我们必将在舰桥上重逢。”

 

“承认吧，斯波克。对于像你我这样的人，旅途本身……就是归处。”

 

他闭上眼睛。最后一次，斯波克放任希望在心中舒展。

 

*来自TOS,S03E19 “Requiem for Methuselah”.

 

END

 

最后一段的引用来自AOS著名的"alternate scene B"剧本，翻译是我。

**Author's Note:**

> 搬文计划6/N. 转自随缘居。


End file.
